


Three Steps to Knowing You

by ohmavismavis



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Abuse of Power, Alternate Universe - Military, Captain Lee Donghae, Donghae is an asshole, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Im so sorry smol bean donghae, Lieutenant Lee Hyukjae, M/M, Office Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Play, but he has his moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmavismavis/pseuds/ohmavismavis
Summary: “You see, lieutenant, by doing so, it earns me no merit or incentive. These are men whose face I can barely put names on, and my most in depth interaction with them would probably be the rants about my attitude through you.” Captain Lee paused as if to watch as Hyukjae tensed in his seat. His mouth visibly upturned in satisfaction. “Essentially, I did you a favor.”Hyukjae can only stare, considering that it was a statement rather than a question. And quite honestly, at this point, he would just probably be made to answer yes, sir to everything Captain Lee would say as the man is pretty much focused on driving his point home.“Then, lieutenant, you owe me favor, is that what you would say this is?”“Yes, sir.”Captain Lee Donghae straightens up from the chair and walks to the space in front of his desk, just beside Hyukjae’s seat. “You may stand up.”Hyukjae stands.“Now,” Captain Lee’s eyes dropped to the floor, then back at his. “Kneel.”





	Three Steps to Knowing You

**Author's Note:**

> Consent is sexy, kids.

 In all honesty, there would scarcely be any reason for Hyukjae to feel resentful. Major Shin Donghee has long debriefed his platoon on his impending transfer. For a respectful period of time their platoon has mourned the loss of such a dignified and honorable leader, followed by countless nights of send-off parties. Never has the transfer ever felt so real until today, as they gather around the hall as the ceremony unfolds itself. Major Shin gave a heartfelt speech that tugged at the emotions of his platoon; his words personal and caring as he meticulously goes through his experience as their leader. Hyukjae feels a prominent lump on his throat as he held back his tears when Major Shin Donghee officially steps down as their platoon leader with a salute.

When the replacement commanding officer has been introduced, their platoon visibly tensed. If it hadn’t been for their strict training, Hyukjae would bet they would have started whispering among themselves. As it happens, their platoon only exchanged confused looks. The man, who does not look much older than Hyukjae himself, saunters into the stage in his neat uniform that involuntarily offended him right away. He is a captain, one rank lower than their previous commanding officer, and even if no one would say it out loud, is a blatant insult to their company. The atmosphere in the hall is becoming increasingly uncomfortable and the captain’s deep rumbling voice sharply cut through the air as he introduced himself.

Captain Lee Donghae has a calm aura surrounding him that could have put everyone around him at ease if only his rank wasn’t half as insulting as it is. From where he was sitting, Hyukjae can tell Captain Lee Donghae has sincere eyes and a kind smile which are probably what saved him from a potential outburst. He also has a speech prepared; brief and direct as he addressed the transfer and his rank. It has magically melts half of the glares directed to him, including the bile rising in Hyukjae.

 Immediately after the ceremony, Captain Lee Donghae quietly retreats into his office without another word to the rest of the platoon, save for a small smile directed to their general direction that none of his platoon mates would claim. The soldier all shrugged off the encounter in favor of clearing the hall and going back to their routine.

To say Hyukjae is curious would be an understatement. As the second in command, he is heavily concerned regarding the plans Captain Lee Donghae has with this unit on active duty. It is in his moral code not to measure a person’s capability based on their rank, no matter how difficult he finds it to apply now given the situation. In stealth, Hyukjae follows the captain to his office no more than an hour later. He needs to size up the man.

After three knocks, Hyukjae hears a steady voice responding “Come in.” He slowly pushed the door open and stepped into the office which has been redecorated prior to the captain’s arrival.

The last thing Hyukjae would want to come across as is disrespectful, but he couldn’t help the way his eyes roamed the office. It no longer appeared to belong to a military officer. The military volumes on the shelf are replaced with literature classics and vinyl albums for the gramophone shamelessly sitting on the table where Major Shin used to put mementos of battles won and honors received by their platoon. If all these haven’t ticked him off yet, Hyukjae felt ready to blow over at the sight of a piano keyboard pushed at the wall beside the offensive gramophone. Hyukjae never in his life would have thought he would walk into a military office like this.

Captain Lee Donghae is standing behind his desk, thankfully holding military reports that momentarily redeemed him. “Can I help you, Lieutenant?”

Hyukjae’s training immediately kicked in, albeit two minutes late, and snapped a salute to his superior. “Sir,” he greets. Captain Lee returned his salute with a subtle amused grin as he looked at Hyukjae from top to bottom. He felt like a new recruit all of a sudden as he tried to control his urge to fidget. “The unit was wondering what plans you have, and the changes you would want. We noticed you didn’t mention them in your speech.”

Standing this close to the captain, Hyukjae becomes increasingly convinced that the man can’t be more than his age, if not younger. He doesn’t seem to have visible lines on his face while his overall color looks vibrant and healthy as if the army doesn’t put him under constant state of stress and alarm.

“Nothing more than necessary,” Captain Lee answered, his eyes still glued on the military reports that truthfully doesn’t appear to interest him. “I wouldn’t reinvent your system, if that’s what you’re asking. Major Shin wasn’t so bad and I don’t see many things that needed changing.” His eyes suddenly moved to Hyukjae’s, and it surprised him how the captain looks blank and professional, as if this was more of a business deal and not the army where people could die.

Again, Hyukjae looked for the redeeming quality, which is where Captain Lee said Major Shin had been a good commander. He would willingly ignore the mismatched wording. “Would you join us for training then?” Major Shin is what he would call a hands-on commanding officer. He made sure to be as present as he could for the training and exercises, no matter how early or late, to assess the strengths and weaknesses of his unit. Even more so, he would step in to teach them himself, and make sure everyone is an improved version of themselves.

Captain Lee sighed; putting down the reports on the neat desk. “Hardly,” he answered. Hyukjae feels his jaw clenching. “I trust that you can manage these trainings on your own, Lieutenant, although I wouldn’t hesitate to make myself available should you need me.”

Hyukjae didn’t like it one bit on how the captain made it sound like the unit is desperately in need of his expertise and somehow, Hyukjae is standing in his office to admit just that. “Very well, sir.” He hastily gives a salute that he could only muster because of his mental restraint.

The amused grin is back on the captain’s face; just a small upturn of his lips that would likely not get under Hyukjae’s skin if it wasn’t for his eyes that twinkled with mischief. Captain Lee returned the salute and Hyukjae spun on his heels too fast to be considered respectful.

Hyukjae left the new commanding officer’s office with the conclusion that Captain Lee Donghae is lethargic, apathetic and unfit to lead this platoon. As a result, Lee Hyukjae is fuming and resentful. What an unfortunate event it is that their unit has been left on his hands.

As expected, Captain Lee Donghae wasn’t seen much around the camp for the rest of the week, but his luck can only stretch itself that much. Everyone in the platoon has a word or three hundred to say about the captain, which results to Hyukjae’s blood bubbling on the surface. Although he did not tell his friends the full details, he made it known that he does not trust Captain Lee Donghae. Almost none of them had any memorable interaction with the captain anyway, and the few handfuls who worked near his office can only remember either classical music or piano playing from his room. Hyukjae rolled his eyes and proceeded to the tent where his team was building a strategy for their following mission.

He meets Sungmin, Kyuhyun and Ryeowook who gave perfunctory salutes and friendly smiles. Hyukjae returns them and rounds the corner to study the operation. He switches the marks and positions as he sees fit, and consults the rest of the team with the structure of their ambush.

Inconspicuously, Captain Lee Donghae walks into the tent with his usual air of composure and stops exactly across Hyukjae from the table. It took the silence of his team for Hyukjae to formally acknowledge the commanding officer, who returned their salute absently. His eyes are studying the presumed position of their platoon with the same annoying grin Hyukjae is really starting to hate. Captain Lee runs his fingers across the table and for a second Hyukjae thought he would switch up the positions, but the commanding officer stops himself and asks Hyukjae instead. “Do you need help, Lieutenant Lee?”

“We got everything under control, sir, thank you.” The words came out too fast before his mouth could properly consult his brain. It was reckless and absolutely ill-mannered, and would likely reflect on the rest of the platoon should the captain be obliged to write an evaluation to the higher ups. Why wouldn’t it? A lieutenant just blatantly dismissed the commanding officer over field strategizing. Hyukjae doubts he would see the end of this for the duration of his military career.

To their surprise, Captain Lee didn’t even bat an eye; his amused grin still in place with the familiar twinkle in his eyes. “Very well then, lieutenant,” he gives a small nod to each of them before turning to leave the tent as quietly as he came in.

Despite of his eyes being trained on the table, Hyukjae can still tell that there are three pairs of worried eyes glued on him. “It’ll be fine. We don’t need him anyway. We got this.”

            *

Turns out, they do not got this.

Their ambush was discovered before it could start. Their position barely missed the blindspot from the light tower, which alarmed the enemies and now they’re open firing to their unit. Hyukjae tried to make everyone take cover and hold position, but to keep this way for much longer and their target would have escaped. On the verge of self-sacrificing, a voice cuts through their earpiece and relays command in smooth, unbroken chain.

“Cho Kyuhyun, I need you to shoot at the person manning the light when it’s pointed north east; it should give your positions a blindspot and a direct light on the enemy lines. Sergeant Lee, flank the guards in the window in Cho’s signal. Lieutenant, shoot at the man on the back row of their line, now.” Hyukjae feels his hand complying immediately; his eyes narrowing on the target before pulling the trigger. The man went down, just as the light stops north east. From where their platoon is taking cover; Hyukjae can see how the defense line gave way, and the ambush maintained its flow under Captain Lee’s efficient command.

*

During their debriefing, Hyukjae wishes he could at least see a hint of frustration or malice from Captain Lee Donghae after he had to save their unit when Hyukjae all but kicked him out of their meeting. Instead, their commanding officer speaks in the familiar, steady voice of his; smooth and reassuring as usual, and tells everyone to proceed on their routine and rest. Once again, he disappears into his own space silently. 

On their way back to the camp, Hyukjae received a command through his private line coming from the same voice that stirs up unwanted shame in his gut. “Lieutenant, come to my office.” No more polite words this time; just straight up command which made Hyukjae think this is where Captain Lee would strike back from his previous impertinence. Sungmin and Ryeowook kept on shooting him more worried glances while Kyuhyun just awaited his response without showing much emotion. Internally, Hyukjae admits that Captain Lee has every right to make his life hell from this moment forward. However, if he’s going down, never in a million years would it happen with him losing his dignity.

So Hyukjae stands up and makes sure he has a perfect military bearing when he walks into Captain Lee’s office. He gives a salute, which he means now more than ever, and waited for Captain Lee to return it.

When Captain Lee did so, he didn’t do it without giving Hyukjae a once over with the same amused grin that triggers the bile in Hyukjae’s stomach to rise. “Sit down, lieutenant.”

Hyukjae takes the seat across the desk under his commanding officer’s unnerving watch. Captain Lee walks to the side of the desk and leans his hips on the corner. With only a chair separating them, Hyukjae can feel the man’s authority released in waves as he crossed his arms across his chest. He is dressed down in his black R.O.K.A shirt and army fatigues. Not even his boots are snugly tied to his ankles. Hyukjae is increasingly feeling smaller and smaller by the second. The fact that his commanding officer is out of the military coat that toned down his well-built chest and arms did nothing to abate his worry. For all he knows, this man could punch him in the gut and he’ll be puking blood in no time. Hyukjae swallows audibly.

“Would you like a drink?” Captain Lee’s eyes landed on a cupboard to his left; ready to fetch the alcohol should Hyukjae claims he want it.

Quite honestly, Hyukjae doesn’t prefer to be sober for this. Whatever is coming for him is a huge blow on his ego. Damn, it already is; with the way he is stared down and loomed over by Captain Lee Donghae. The guy is clearly milking this moment as much as he could, and really, who could blame him? “No sir.” He responds simply. He already has insubordination written on his forehead for the rest of his career; he’s not about to add more charges to his name by consuming contraband. Especially coming from this man who can turn his life around with his words.

“Are you sure?” Captain Lee asked, and Hyukjae thought he would do anything to wipe that grin from his face.

“If anything sir, I would just like to know what exactly I’m called here for.” Internally, Hyukjae winced. He sounded demanding and arrogant, which will not help his situation but came out of his mouth anyway.

Maddeningly enough, Captain Lee still looks amused with the same upturn of his lips and shine in his eyes. It drives Hyukjae up the wall and instantly makes him want to defy this man up to his last breath. “The mission; it was failing, wasn’t it?” Captain Lee says with a neutral tone.

Clenching his fists, Hyukjae answers “Yes, sir.”

“And your men,” Captain Lee took his gaze off of Hyukjae to stare ahead across the room. “I saved them, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Just as how I have saved you,”

Hyukjae decides to let a second pass before responding. “Yes, sir.”

“Very well,” Captain Lee Donghae straightened his posture and stood behind the chair across Hyukjae. “These are men you care deeply for, am I correct?”

Hyukjae cannot tell where Captain Lee wants to take this meeting to, but he is pretty certain this would end catastrophically for him. “Yes, sir.” With every response he gives, Hyukjae feels himself drop more and more to his commanding officer’s mercy.

“Would you also say that this means that you owe me for the lives I have saved in your place?” This time, Captain Lee puts his hands on the back of the chair and leans forward.

This, by far, has been the most obvious jab to him kicking his superior out of strategizing meeting.  The memory can’t even bring him any satisfaction at his point, given how things turned out. Eventually, Hyukjae answers “Yes, sir.”

“You see, lieutenant, by doing so, it earns me no merit or incentive. These are men whose face I can barely put names on, and my most in depth interaction with them would probably be the rants about my attitude through you.” Captain Lee paused as if to watch as Hyukjae tensed in his seat. His mouth visibly upturned in satisfaction. “Essentially, I did you a favor.”

Hyukjae can only stare, considering that it was a statement rather than a question. And quite honestly, at this point, he would just probably be made to answer _yes, sir_ to everything Captain Lee would say as the man is pretty much focused on driving his point home.

“Then, lieutenant, you owe me favor, is that what you would say this is?”

“Yes, sir.”

Captain Lee Donghae straightens up from the chair and walks to the space in front of his desk, just beside Hyukjae’s seat. “You may stand up.”

Hyukjae stands.

“Now,” Captain Lee’s eyes dropped to the floor, then back at his. “Kneel.”

 _Humiliation?_ Hyukjae asks himself as he gets down on his knees. It wasn’t something unheard of, but he definitely can’t say he saw this coming. When Captain Lee runs his fingers through his hair and grips it, Hyukjae whips his head upwards in alarm. “S-sir?”

Captain Lee’s free hand went to undo his pants and take himself out. “Suck, lieutenant.”

“This is harassment.” Hyukjae immediately challenges.

Captain Lee pursed his lips in disagreement. “No, this is abuse.”

Hyukjae’s mind is racing with options on how he could work his way out of this. Sure, this wouldn’t be his first blowjob, but even for the few times he’s done it he was at least willing.

“I thought we have already established that you owe me a great favor. Are your comrades’ lives not worth this?” Hyukjae knows he’s being played. There’s no way that statement would make sense, but this is the army…

Tentatively, Hyukjae opens his mouth to take in the tip at the same time that he closes his eyes to make the experience less real. He feels a light tap to his cheek. “Use your tongue, lieutenant.”

So Hyukjae did, and allowed his head to be guided up and down the length of his commanding officer’s dick. “The more effort you put into this, the faster we’ll be done. Come on, lieutenant, look lively.”

Hyukjae doesn’t think there’s still enough resistance in him to defy his captain, so he tries to make a proper blowjob out of it; bobbing his head accordingly and using his tongue to stroke the underside of his cock. Faintly, he hears Captain Lee heave a long sigh before the grip on his hair tightened and the length was pushed further down his throat. There was an extensive effort on his part to resist his gag reflex, fearing it might spark more punishment from his superior. Eventually, he feels himself expecting the intrusion better, and his throat gave way as Captain Lee freely fucks his mouth. Hyukjae numbly follows the guidance from the captain’s grip on his hair as he continues to bob his head up and down the dick. His jaw was starting to ache and his mouth is starting to feel the wear of being stretched too long when Captain Lee finally held his head in place and comes down his throat.

By the end of it, Hyukjae was breathing hard, his mind completely failing to grasp what just happened, and yes, he swallowed. He gasped and coughed with his hands on the floor, preventing himself from falling over.

“I see you can be more agreeable, lieutenant.” When Hyukjae’s eyes moves to Captain Lee’s, the man already has his dick tucked back into his pants. As a matter of fact, he looks exactly the same as before; completely unmoved and unaffected by what he put Hyukjae through.

It was a chore; a punishment and a leverage to make a point. Hyukjae understands this now. “I can report you.”

Captain Lee Donghae didn’t bat an eye. “You can. They take reports like these seriously. But then again, you’ve never really hide the fact that you and I have been on disagreement ever since I have arrived, whereas you have been completely pleasant towards your previous commanding officer. Could it be that you’re just trying to frame me, lieutenant?”

Hyukjae wants to punch something. Getting this incident out of the four corners of this room would just result to him getting himself into disciplinary action, which he deserved, to some extent.

“Get up, lieutenant. You are dismissed.”

Hyukjae doesn’t have anything to say, and venting out what he feels wouldn’t improve his situation either, so he stands, looks at his commanding officer once and leaves.

            *

For the following days, Hyukjae could say he follows orders as diligently as he did with Major Shin. Their unit has also been under Captain Lee’s efficient command; his calm and collected demeanor working its way down to his subordinates who learn to adapt his poise. Meanwhile, Sungmin has been bugging him repeatedly on how he spent nearly half an hour in the captain’s office but didn’t appear to be visibly punished. Despite what went down, no pun intended, Hyukjae has no plans of confiding to anyone else of how Captain Lee Donghae put him in his place. For all intents and purposes, it was nothing more than a punishment and a display of authority. Truthfully, Hyukjae has dealt with bigger blows on his morale during his training and service, which doesn’t make it okay, but if there’s one thing he learned from the army it’s surviving under terrible circumstances. So every time he was asked he would say he had a long lecture and a warning until his friends decided to drop the topic altogether.

With his luck, just as his infamous summon to the commander’s office was starting to wane from everyone’s memory, Hyukjae screwed up in a minor operation that caused their mission to be entirely derailed and spin out of control. He doesn’t even have an excuse for it. He was honestly not as focused as he should be, and his reflexes felt like they were failing him. In the end, Captain Lee Donghae managed to put everything back into place, saving two sergeants along the way.

Arriving back at the base, Hyukjae was surprised they weren’t immediately gathered for a debriefing. He already knows where this is going, and he still wouldn’t be able to do anything about it. He would still owe everything to his commanding officer, and he would still be left at his superior’s mercy. All the while, Hyukjae just mentally prepares himself for what’s to come, again, no pun intended.

 When Captain Lee Donghae returns from the medical tent, he earns a collective gasp from the unit. He remains imposing as he walks into the hall; his back straight and his head held up high. What was striking were the cuts and scratches visible on his cheekbones down to his jawline and disappear under his army uniform. Due to the clothes covering most of his skin, none of them can really tell the gravity of the injury their commanding officer sustained, but his eyes were red and his face lacked its usual color. His clothes also look visibly new, most likely a fresh pair taken from his closet to make himself presentable for debriefing. Despite the man being a complete ass who abuses his power, Hyukjae would hardly wish Captain Lee to be a casualty in the field, especially when the blame is heavily on Hyukjae’s feet.

Captain Lee gives his usual debriefing; devoid of any resentment or blame towards the platoon, particularly to a certain lieutenant. The commanding officer left them with nothing but kind words, understanding and patient through and through. He was moving to leave the hall when he catches Hyukjae’s guilty stare on his back. Hyukjae jumped and straightened in his seat; utterly shocked at being caught and having no excuse for the pitiful look on his face. Captain Lee narrows his eyes at him and appears to contemplate Hyukjae’s expression before saying “I need you in my office, lieutenant.”

Hyukjae immediately felt the eyes on him, but he paid them no mind as he rose to his feet and followed his superior to his office. Right after the door clicked shut, Captain Lee Donghae tells him “You’re becoming expensive, Lieutenant Lee.”

Hyukjae tensed, but braced himself.

“You could have cost the platoon a great deal had I failed to pull the right actions on time.”

It was true.

“You haven’t been yourself in the field; of all places to be out of your head you chose for it to be in the middle of battle.” For the first time, Hyukjae can hear the underlying frustration from Captain Lee’s voice. If anything, it made him realize that more than his superior being an efficient commander, he also recognizes the fact that he is not above everything. It made Hyukjae feel all the more responsible for what his company suffered under due to his inability to keep his mind in the battle. “Even now, you’re not giving me your full attention.”

“I’m sorry, sir.” Hyukjae doesn’t know what he’s apologizing for at this point. He wants to give his excuses, just to put the prickle of shame at bay. He wants to say he wasn’t getting enough sleep or focus on anything since he received his first punishment in this same office, and every time he would hear Captain Lee’s voice his mind would take him back to that moment when he knelt for him.

Captain Lee frowns at him. “Come here,” he motions to his desk, and Hyukjae thinks this is it, this is where he gets another blow on his morale. Captain Lee stops him with a hand on his chest before moving it to grip his chin. Hyukjae forced himself to look ahead. “Do you believe you have been performing well?”

“No, sir.” Up close, Hyukjae is startled by how, in spite of his scratches, bruises and sickly color, Captain Lee manages to be as striking as he is.

“Would you say the fact that this minor mission nearly tainted the record of this company is on your shoulder?”

“It is, sir.”

“Very good.” Upon hearing this response, Hyukjae realizes that his superior has a way of making his subject agree that their punishment is necessary and well-deserved before he gives them. It works well, considering Hyukjae can’t even find it in himself to refuse it, no matter how absurd. Subsequently, Captain Lee Donghae released Hyukjae’s chin and stepped aside. “Pull your pants down.”

“S-sir?” Panicked, Hyukjae’s head whips to face his commanding officer, ready to either beg or fight for his dignity.

“Do it, lieutenant. I won’t tell you again.” His tone was strict, straightforward and definitely not accepting protests.

“N-no.” His refusal lacked conviction. If anything, it sounded weak and helpless, which would be a proper way to describe the way Hyukjae feels if only he could admit it.

Captain Lee Donghae clicks his tongue. “You think you understand my motivations, lieutenant? You think you can predict me.” He huffs softly, a small mocking laugh that slices deep in Hyukjae’s pride. “You’re wrong.”

Hyukjae calculates his chances. He could trust Captain Lee’s words and think that maybe his superior wouldn’t take this where Hyukjae thinks this is going. On the other hand, this is, by Captain Lee’s admission, an abuse. If all goes to hell, he can always strike him and get away with it. The problem is that they have a great size difference. Hyukjae is literally thin and lanky where Captain Lee is muscular and, well, huge. The man looks like he can lift Hyukjae with one hand and throw him over his head without making a sound. Not even the two inch height advantage can help him in this scenario should he decide to fight his superior. 

“Calculating your chances, I see. Excellent tactical choice. If only you exercised the same precautions in the field, you might not find yourself in this outrageous scenario.” Captain Lee maintains a professional blank stare as he holds Hyukjae’s eyes. He still talks in the businessman tone; unattached and impersonal. “Are you looking at me, lieutenant?”

Hyukjae turns his head to look straight ahead. “No, sir.”

“Are you disobeying a direct order?”

Yes, that. Hyukjae decides to run through his options in his head once again and comes to the conclusion he is at an incredible disadvantage here. He doesn’t make the rules. Throwing good sense and a huge chunk of his pride out of the window, he opens his pants and pushes it down to his thighs.

“Underwear, too.”

Not that it could improve his situation, but Hyukjae definitely loathes it even more that Captain Lee Donghae sounds as detached as he does now. He doesn’t even sound like he’s enjoying what he’s putting Hyukjae through. Same as before; it sounded like it was a chore he can’t wait to be done with. Fuming, Hyukjae hooks his thumbs on the band of his underwear and pushes it to join his pants on his thighs.

“Hands on the desk, lieutenant; I want you to brace yourself.” Hyukjae’s determination kept his eyes glued forward; anxious about what he would see if he turns to watch his superior and how he would react to it. “High pain tolerance?”

Hyukjae hesitates. “Yes, sir.”

“Then I’ll expect you to be quiet.” Before Hyukjae can get a proper grasp on Captain Lee’s intentions, he felt a sharp pain striking butt cheek. “One.”

Gasping, Hyukjae grips the desk tighter until his knuckles turn white and closes his eyes in an attempt to dull the sensation and put a name to the pain.

“Two,” Captain Lee declares, and this time Hyukjae anticipated the blow better as it snaps to his skin and the pain spreads over his buttocks like fire. “Three.” Despite knowing the hit would land, Hyukjae still visibly flinched as the sensation settles on his skin.

It took the seventh count for Hyukjae to fully grasp that the pain is coming from a whip. It was unexpected, although not uncharacteristic considering Captain Lee’s character. When the eighth blow came, Hyukjae’s eyes widen and he cries out. Knowing exactly what’s happening to him gave him a whole new response to the sensation. He feels his face getting hot, aware that the sound he released wasn’t completely due to pain. The blows landed consistently, across his buttocks, in perfectly equal strength as the first. Captain Lee has very steady hands, with great control and force.

After the eleventh, Captain Lee stops momentarily to run his palm across Hyukjae’s butt cheek, and he feels the calloused skin of his superior’s palm spreading the sting across the skin. It feels raw and beaten. Hyukjae’s long breaths are loud and rapid. His ass hurting wasn’t even his primary problem.

“Lieutenant, are you getting hard from this?” For the first time since Hyukjae walked into Captain Lee’s office, his commanding officer actually sounded interested.

Unlike what his passing thought told him earlier, Hyukjae absolutely did not feel better under Captain Lee’s interest. If anything, he feels his face get hotter from embarrassment, causing him to grip the desk even tighter and hang his head in shame. For all intents and purposes, this should be a punishment, and the fact that his body responded the way that it did… Needless to say, Hyukjae knows he will never see the end of this. Damn, he doesn’t even have an excuse for getting hard from his commanding officer whipping him.

“I’m suddenly at loss as to what to do with you.” Captain Lee Donghae places the leather riding crop on the desk right beside Hyukjae’s hand, which he eyes grudgingly. “About face, soldier.”

It’s not like his situation can getter any worse, anyway. Straightening himself, Hyukjae spins lightly on his heel to face Captain Lee. Hyukjae feels instantly irritated from seeing the same old amused grin on his superior’s face. It made him ready to swing and defend himself, until Captain Lee steps forward to take his jaw in his hand again, this time gently, before focusing his cool, composed gaze on Hyukjae. Being this close to his commanding officer mentally derails Hyukjae; he could he see every line and edges of his face, can tell which scratches cut deeper than the rest. And, as per usual, Captain Lee was correct. Hyukjae didn’t know him at all, and doesn’t understand his intentions.

Before Hyukjae comes up with the term for it, he feels Captain Lee’s lips on his. He opens his mouth to complain or perhaps to bite his superior’s mouth—anything, but he feels a hand resting on his nape to give him a strong grip and… And what is he supposed to do really?

It might have taken Hyukjae full five seconds before he decides to kiss back, and because he’s on a roll today he immediately berates himself for his brisk and awful responses. He feels Captain Lee’s lips moving upward in a smile against his own, and before he could redeem himself his commanding officer has already broken the kiss. The hand on his moved to his shoulder as he got pushed against the desk, the hard edge of the wood digging into the skin of his ass. The pain flares and spreads across his buttocks and up to his spine, and then there’s a hand on his dick, stroking it, up and down, with subtle squeezes on the base. Hyukjae gasps, but Captain Lee’s mouth is back on his; lingering but not quite kissing him either, and all these done altogether was enough to give Hyukjae a sensory overload, which is why, should anyone ask, he came in self-defense.

“See, lieutenant, like I said, if only you were half as responsive as this when we were on the field, this whole thing probably never would have happened.”

Hyukjae finally opens his eyes; too dazed to even take proper offense. It wasn’t until he feels his shoulder getting pushed that he realized his head is resting on his commanding officer’s chest. He flushes again, and the feeling of wishing the ground would eat him up swiftly replaces his post-orgasmic daze. “God, you’re such a fucking asshole.” Hyukjae says, holding his face in his palms. At that moment, he no longer feels he has much to lose to this man.

For the first time, Hyukjae hears Captain Lee Donghae laugh. He wasn’t bellowing in laughter—just a low, quiet short laugh. Also, it wasn’t taunting or egging him on, which made it more surprising. If taken out of context, it wouldn’t be hard to believe the commanding officer cracked up from a joke, and not from his subordinate cussing at him.

“You’re dismissed, lieutenant. I think it would do you better to be spared from being in this office for longer.” Just like that, Captain Lee Donghae is back to his good natured words and patient tone.

Removing his face from his hands, Hyukjae moves to tuck himself back into his pants. He didn’t even bother straightening his coat or waiting for his flush to die down. “It won’t happen again, sir.” He hears the words in the open before he realizes it came from him as he gives a weak salute. Damn, he doesn’t even know exactly what he’s referring to.

Captain Lee grumbled and returned the gesture. Hyukjae sees tissues crumpled on the desk and he blushes again. He can’t believe he came in his commanding officer’s hands.

Jesus fucking Christ.

            *

Hyukjae enjoys physical activities. He’s never really been one to stay in one place for too long, or to spend an entire day lazing around. He would always rather be moving and sweating to keep his muscles and limbs from feeling restless and impatient. These days though, Hyukjae doesn’t think he’s training and exercising for the same reasons.

His mornings have started to kick off disastrously. He would wake up on edge and sweating, and if he ever would take care of his boner in the shower he would eventually reach his orgasm through memories of cool, soothing voice and poised gaze.

And then Hyukjae would hit the training grounds earlier than everyone else, jogging or training nearly an hour before the schedule, and by the end of the day Hyukjae has exhausted himself enough for him to believe that his body wouldn’t find the energy to wake him up the same way it did that morning.

But then, of course, Hyukjae still wakes up with a raging boner, and he’ll still be spending a good thirty minutes of his time jerking off to his commanding officer in the shower. He still begins his day infinitely feeling bad about himself and hating his brain for sticking to the same image of his superior whenever he comes (and jerk off, but he doesn’t like admitting it more than once in twelve hours.)

Is he deprived or what?

For the sake of his sanity, Hyukjae just attempts to come into terms that, yes, Captain Lee Donghae is an attractive man with an astounding built to go with his charming face. Hyukjae is not blind, and his superior really is objectively handsome if it comes down to that. All of this can just be chalked up to natural reaction and Hyukjae will call it a day…

Yes, that’s right.

Standing in front of Captain Lee Donghae’s office, Hyukjae wonders just how well his pep talk would hold up.

Thank goodness he’s not standing here for another punishment; it’s getting repetitive. Captain Lee Donghae will be handing out their evaluations. Currently, Kyuhyun is in the office after Sungmin’s ten minute long meeting and Ryeowook’s fifteen. So far, Kyuhyun has been taking the longest, probably due to him being closer to Hyukjae’s rank than the rest.

Hyukjae never realized until now that most of them in the platoon are gathered together outside, that a good number of them actually have grown to like the captain. According to them, Captain Lee Donghae has been nothing but pleasant and patient through and through. And for whatever he lacks with interacting with the unit, he makes up for his unending understanding to each and every soldier of their platoon. Even his closest friends have started sharing their stories of Captain Lee’s amiable character.

“He just needs some time before he warms up, I guess.” Sungmin says as he moves to lean on the wall.

Hyukjae opens his mouth to answer; whether to protest or agree, he wasn’t given the time to decide as Kyuhyun emerges from the office and gestures him to come inside. Hyukjae swallows, runs a short litany of begging to his brain, to God, to the Son and to the Holy Spirit, that he doesn’t end up… well, you know. Hard.

Hyukjae enters Captain Lee Donghae’s office and finds the man holding his evaluation in hand. He wasn’t even invited to sit down as his commanding officer walks towards him and hands the folder over. He’s already disheartened even before he gets to read the contents of the paper, so Hyukjae could say he’s incredibly surprised to find his evaluation to be pretty normal.

This evaluation may not be as good as the ones he used to get from Major Shin, but compared to the way he performed under Captain Lee this exceeds his expectations. Everything written on it was fair and reasonable, and even so Captain Lee still didn’t mention the hitches that cost their unit quite critically.

“Sir,” Hyukjae calls out, confused. “My insubordination, my mistakes on the field; you didn’t write them?” Okay, not that Hyukjae wants to have those dumb moments written on his record if he can get away with it, but for someone who seems hell-bent on making him suffer, Captain Lee Donghae sure gives big charities.

Captain Lee waves with his hand dismissively. “Forgettable glitches,” he answers, not even sounding completely committed into the meeting at hand. He’s arranging the records stacked beside his gramophone and putting them back neatly in the shelf. “Your entire military career doesn’t have to suffer for it, in my opinion.”

“Oh, okay…” So, what now?

Turning away from his vinyl, Captain Lee Donghae looks to him and asks “Would that be all?”

Would that be all? Hyukjae repeats the question to himself, appalled and offended. He should be asking his commanding officer that question instead of the other way around. Everyone’s evaluation lasted longer than this. Hell, he literally walked into this office, got his papers and then kicked out. It’s seriously dealing huge blows to Hyukjae’s pride because after everything Captain Lee put him through, he’s the one acting like he has to get Hyukjae out of his sight as soon as possible?

Hyukjae watches as Captain Lee Donghae stalks towards the door to lead him out, his feet strangely following his commanding officer without the same protest his brain is giving.

Face to face on the door, Captain Lee Donghae puts his hand on the doorknob to spin it and Hyukjae can’t take his mind games anymore; can’t stand another moment playing by his superior’s rules and leaving himself struggling to either keep up or get away. Dropping his papers listlessly, Hyukjae slapped Captain Lee’s hand from the door and grabbed him by the collar. He slams his superior to the door, shaking it in its frame and earning a small grunt. Hyukjae doesn’t understand this overwhelming exasperation he feels towards Captain Lee Donghae, his evaluation and this whole damn scenario, but it seems that with Captain Lee, everything he feels would be heightened.

Hyukjae feels on edge, his senses intense and blowing over. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“You’re the one holding me down, lieutenant; you tell me.” Despite his words, Captain Lee Donghae looks nothing like Hyukjae was pinning him down and more like he’s keeping Hyukjae there. There was something about the captain’s poise that makes Hyukjae feel exactly just that, and oh God, he’s really on edge, and Captain Lee is still staring him down despite being two inches smaller, with a renewed spark in his eyes and amused upturn of his lips. “Do you have questions about your evaluation?”

Hyukjae feels like he could have ripped his evaluation into pieces if he hadn’t released them beforehand. “Stop playing me!”

Captain Lee feigned a confused look, not even bothering to do it properly. He just threw on a mock-worried frown and a small gape in his mouth. “I don’t know what you’re—”

“Stop bullshitting me!” Okay, Hyukjae is unnecessarily shouting. Captain Lee wasn’t even raising his voice, wasn’t even putting up a fight, really. He just stands there calmly with Hyukjae gripping his collar. “You call me here in this goddamn office of yours, you—”

“What?” Captain Lee suddenly turns coy, his mouth gaping slightly and batting his lashes prettily. He eggs on with a slow smirk forming on his lips. “Do you want revenge? Would you do to me the things I did to you?”

It’s obviously a trap, and just like most of his responses to traps since meeting Captain Lee Donghae, Hyukjae falls for it all the same. His brain didn’t even try to consult him as it gave a detailed flashback of everything he was put through in the same office, with their positions switched as Hyukjae would have a kneeling captain at his feet sucking him off, or his commanding officer bent over his desk as Hyukjae lands blows on his ass with a riding crop. Hyukjae takes a shaky breath and dropped his head to close his eyes in an attempt to suppress the sensation of all his blood rushing south and his pants tightening itself. If he walks into this office half hard, then it can now be safely assumed that Captain Lee has taken care of the other half. “Stop playing me,” he says again, now more resigned and breathless with his head still hanging low.

“What would you have me do instead, then?” Hyukjae hears his commanding officer ask with a kinder voice. The next thing he feels was a palm on his cheek, urging him to lift his head up. Hyukjae startles when he meets Captain Lee’s soft stare, and when the man wraps his arms around his neck, his brain positively went overdrive. “I would do them, lieutenant.” Captain Lee said in almost a whisper, before moving forward to take Hyukjae’s mouth in his.

For a moment, Hyukjae indulged himself in feeling the soft press and subtle movements of Captain Lee’s lips before closing his eyes and trying it for himself. There it was; the sensation of every nerve ending snapping back to its place after being stretched too long. Truthfully, Hyukjae doesn’t understand why he’s responding to this, but obviously his dick is leading the way for him.

Slowly, Hyukjae’s hand drops from the captain’s collar and settles on his hips. Captain Lee Donghae paused to sigh softly then allows Hyukjae to take the lead; only moving to respond and following where Hyukjae takes the kiss. There was no way Hyukjae can be trusted to describe exactly what his stand is regarding his superior submitting to him in a kiss, but it surely takes the edge off in this encounter. He doesn’t feel jumpy or pressured to catch on. It was safe and slow-paced; exactly what Hyukjae is used to.

The kiss had been languid, careful and over far too quickly when Captain Lee Donghae pulls back. The man only puts a few inches between their face, and to Hyukjae the view is as striking as it can get. The captain’s eyes were hooded and unfocused, his cheeks flushing deeply as he breathes hard. The shallow cuts he sustained from before are almost completely gone now. There was no way Hyukjae can defend himself from liking the fact that he put that look on his superior’s face. There is a certain sense of satisfaction from seeing his commanding officer more docile. He feels more at ease and the feeling that he needs to scramble in defense is gone. This is a familiar terrain for him, less turbulent and unruly, but then again… “I don’t even like you.”

Captain Lee laughed with his eyes crinkling at the corners and his teeth showing. “Well this is rather awkward,” he says playfully as he pulls his hands back from Hyukjae’s shoulders and prepares to take a step back. Hyukjae’s free hand shoots out to join the other to rest on the captain’s unoccupied hips. Captain Lee’s eyebrow raises and eyes Hyukjae’s hands gripping his pelvis. “Maybe you should start making up your mind for that.”

“No, I don’t.” Hyukjae impulsively blurted. There comes some gratification from going against his commanding officer and he’s finding himself thoughtlessly trying to prove that he’s not as predictable as Captain Lee thinks. Which is why… “Is this what you wanted?” He demands with superiority that he doesn’t feel.

Shrugging casually, Captain Lee replies “I’m a man of my words; I said I’ll do what you want and that’s what’s going to happen.”

“Are you giving me chance for payback?”

“Should I get on my knees?”

Hyukjae could have busted a nut. “Is this really fucking—”

“Interesting suggestion,”

“Shut it!”

“Then stop fishing for excuses, lieutenant.” Captain Lee answers simply. “Because so far you haven’t come up with a response where the outcome is you walking out of my office.”

As per usual, Captain Lee Donghae is correct. Hyukjae doesn’t even consider it. So far his whims just brought him to this confrontation because he’s been so done being the plaything in these familiar scenarios.

So Hyukjae moves. He pushes his commanding officer to keep him pressed on the door before parting the man’s thighs to fit his own in between. The abrupt action earned Hyukjae a sharp gasp of surprise, and it had been a rather nice reward. It was purely experimental if anyone will accept that excuse, but Hyukjae proceeds to grind his crotch against Captain Lee’s, and watches the man’s face as he does so. His commanding officer gasped, his hands frantically trying to find purchase across Hyukjae’s torso until they settled on chest, and Hyukjae does it again. Captain Lee leans back passively, his neck stretching as his head falls back to rest on the door. He really wasn’t putting up a fight.

“How far can you take this?” Hyukjae challenged, his face stalking near his superior’s to send a message.

Captain Lee opens his eyes to stare back. “And what kind of answer are you expecting from that?”

“The truth will do.”

“Lieutenant, I will ride you on my desk if that’s what it takes.”

Hyukjae feels like he needs to come up with a redeeming quality for the way his dick perked up with interest from that idea. “I don’t even like you,” he says absently as his mind helpfully supplied him with images of his captain on top of him and bouncing up and down his dick.

“Does it matter? You’re dry humping me.” As if to prove his point, Captain Lee moves his hips slightly and brushed their erections together.

“God, why must I be stuck with such an asshole,” Hyukjae sighed exasperatedly.

“We’re literally on the door, lieutenant. Is the answer really so hard to give?” Throughout the duration of Captain Lee’s leadership, Hyukjae would safely say that this is the first time he ever sounded so impatient.

On the other hand though, this is where Hyukjae has to choose between his desire, and his… well, desire to refuse his captain and pop his ego. Tough choice, if he’s ever had to make one. When Captain Lee sighed and rolled his eyes, it made up Hyukjae’s mind for him. He’s tired of being held under his scrutiny and constant condescension. Sex seems to tip the power dynamics more to Hyukjae’s favor, and he’ll proceed with it so he can keep it that way.

It was obviously just another version of Hyukjae falling for Captain Lee’s traps, but he’s just a man with an aching dick. Also, Captain Lee Donghae is very dashing; natural good looks and a body built like a brick house. There’s no use trying to discredit his appearance when he looks the way that he does.

“Stop me then, if that makes things easier for you.” Captain Lee suddenly suggested as he pushed Hyukjae with two hands on his chest and walked over to the desk.

Hyukjae opened his mouth to speak, but the captain took his lips and occupied it with a kiss. There was really no urge to resist on Hyukjae’s part. When he closes his eyes and allows the body on him to work on his, it felt just like any other; warm, responsive and willing. And if this is a man he claims to not like, his dick is certainly begging him to forget about it.

Captain Lee leaves his mouth to work his way down Hyukjae’s jaw, peppering kisses and stopping to suck at his adam’s apple, which distracted him from the change in direction. He startles when the back of his knees hit the something solid and immediately feels himself falling on Captain Lee’s soft, leather office chair. Hyukjae looks up to his superior standing before him. Captain Lee wasn’t even returning his stare. Instead, he was focused on undoing his uniform and shrugging it off.

Fuck, he’s stripping, and Hyukjae’s dick feels much too constrained in his pants to even be considered comfortable, but Captain Lee wasn’t stopping. Hyukjae watches as the man takes the hem of his shirt and pulls it over his head, and there it is; Captain Lee Donghae’s toned torso and Hyukjae couldn’t take it anymore. He lifted his hips to unbuckle his belt, trying to free his aching cock. He only managed his fly open before he’s palming himself and stroking over his underwear because Captain Lee is stripping his own pants down, until he’s left with only his boxers and fuck, his thighs are so thick Hyukjae bets those could ride him all night long.

Jesus Christ, Captain Lee Donghae is the hottest person Hyukjae has ever gone this far with.

Hyukjae gives his dick a squeeze, begging it not to blow his chances and finish off before the best part comes. Captain Lee doesn’t seem to be on his side on this as he moves to straddle Hyukjae on the chair. Immediately, Hyukjae gets his hand out of the way, which ends up on Captain Lee’s round, fleshy ass, and he grinds down on Hyukjae before diving to catch his lips again, and fuck, fuck, Captain Lee feels so good Hyukjae thinks his brain cells are frying themselves.

His hands feel so full, and yet it wasn’t enough, so Hyukjae slips them inside the captain’s boxers and palms the flesh, squeezes it, and damn if that wasn’t satisfying. Detaching their mouths, Hyukjae moves to Captain Lee’s neck and sucks on it. The man gasped out loud again, his hands moving to embrace Hyukjae’s head and keep him latched on his neck. Feeling bolder, Hyukjae sinks his teeth on the skin and earns himself a loud moan that goes directly to his dick.

“Oh—oh, lieutenant—” Captain Lee Donghae doesn’t entirely sound committed in completing his sentences, but Hyukjae will take every moment he can get to tease his commanding officer.

Giving his bite mark a filthy lick, Hyukjae asks “What is it, sir?” He trails kisses from Captain Lee’s neck and down to his broad, firm chest, and Hyukjae feels he deserves the best of both worlds as he removes one of his hand from the captain’s boxer to give his superior’s nipple a nice pinch.

Captain Lee Donghae cries out, his head falling forward on Hyukjae as the hands cradling Hyukjae’s nape hold on to him tighter in an embrace. There was a momentary pause where Captain Lee simply breathes hard, before finally saying “Call me Donghae.”

That was rather unexpected. “Donghae?” Hyukjae feels the head on top of his move to nod, and that’s… It was rather unexpected. Slowly, Hyukjae’s hand releases the nipple and settles on the captain’s waist instead, caressing his flank. Honestly, he doesn’t know how he feels about it, but it sure sounds more personal and intimate.

Capta—Donghae probably sensed Hyukjae’s hesitation as he straightens himself and gives Hyukjae a stare from his droopy, glistening eyes. “Don’t worry; I won’t call you Hyukjae if—“

“No!” Hyukjae blurts out, and Donghae gave him a confused look. He clears his throat and tries again. “Hyukjae’s fine. Call me Hyukjae,” and there it was. They have officially blurred the lines between business and pleasure.

What a mood killer.

Even Donghae doesn’t seem to have an idea on how to recover from that, and that man runs the mill of brilliant ideas. Hyukjae feels like maybe the ball is on his side of the court now considering Donghae has already worked to get them here. Bracing his lower body, Hyukjae puts both hands underneath Donghae’s thighs and picks him up. Donghae takes a sharp intake of breath in surprise, his arms shooting out to wrap themselves around Hyukjae’s neck to keep himself from falling over.

Hyukjae sits him on the desk, his hand running under and over Donghae’s thick thighs. “Please at least tell me you have supplies.”

It doesn’t seem like Donghae would stay disoriented either. He gives Hyukjae a knowing smile while narrowing his eyes. “Of course I do. It’s in that drawer.”

Hyukjae’s eyes follow where Donghae jerked his head and pulls the first drawer of the desk. The lube and condoms weren’t even hidden. They were lying there like the most normal thing in the world, along with eyeglasses, a memo pad and a pair of earphones. If he ever has something to say about that, they all get thrown out of the window as Donghae’s hands started tearing his uniform, getting the jacket off carelessly and clutching his shirt to drag over his head.  Now, Hyukjae may not be built as big as his commanding officer, but he isn’t slacking in the muscle department. He’s muscular and toned too, if not on the lankier side, but if he manages to lift Donghae with the man’a built then Hyukjae feels there’s nothing to be ashamed of.

“Nicely done,” Donghae doesn’t even try to hide the fact that he likes what he’s seeing as his eyes run across Hyukjae torso whilst biting his lips.

Hyukjae takes this opportunity to push both his underwear and pants down, because he’s _confident._ “You don’t look so bad yourself,” he winks as he kicks off his pants to the floor and straightens buck naked in front of his captain.

Ignoring Donghae’s heavy eyes ogling his body, Hyukjae takes a condom and the lube before taking the waistband of his commanding officer’s boxers and pulling it down the captain’s legs. “Sex on your desk sounds hot but we all know that shit is uncomfortable.”

Donghae laughs. “Well then, move over.” Hyukjae didn’t comply. Instead, he puts his hands on Donghae’s waist to guide him as he jumps off even if the man doesn’t need it. It doesn’t go unappreciated though, as Donghae gives an alluring smile and leans forward to give Hyukjae a quick kiss on the lips before turning around to bend over the desk. Looking over his shoulder, Donghae says “Why, this position feels familiar, wouldn’t you say so, lieutenant?”

It is, but it would take a lot more than Donghae teasing the memory out of him to distract him from the view. Damn, his commanding officer certainly takes self management very seriously. Not only is he toned and well built; his skin is also very bright, smooth and has a healthy flush that interests Hyukjae’s dick very much. And his ass… Hyukjae palms the flesh of Donghae’s butt cheek and squeezed it, before putting his hand on the other and parting them to reveal his hole. Stretching his thumb, Hyukjae massaged the rim and noticed…

Well, it’s either Donghae prepped himself before hand or he’s just _very_ recently done this with someone else.

“To answer the bright neon question flashing over your head, I cleaned and prepped before the evaluation.” Donghae clarifies to him with an underlying amusement in his voice.

Hyukjae raises his brow. “You were pretty sure of me.”

“I’m rather opti—ah!” Without warning, Hyukjae pushes in two slicked fingers into Donghae’s hole. “Optimistic,” he finishes quietly.

“Captain, do tell me, have you been ready long before I walked into your office.” Hyukjae knows the answer, but he’d like to hear his captain say it as he teases his hole with his fingers moving out and going back in knuckles-deep. There was hardly any resistance as Hyukjae fingers the captain. “That’s exactly wh—ha, what this is, lieutenant,” Donghae panted and moaned when Hyukjae inserts another finger and curls them enough to hit the right spot.

“It’s Hyukjae,” he reminds, and Donghae wasn’t lying. Hyukjae can hardly feel any resistance from Donghae as he moves his fingers. He has been stretched nicely, the muscles relaxed and receptive as he breach it over and over. It makes Hyukjae wonder how he did it. Did he use toys? Hell, the thought alone is so overwhelming Hyukjae has to hold his dick and give it long drags to feel some sort of relief.  

Donghae was already pushing himself down to meet Hyukjae’s fingers and stroking his own cock. His head is thrown up with his eyes closed as he breathes heavily. He makes a beautiful sight with that arch of his back.

Rolling on the condom and pouring a generous amount of lube on his dick, Hyukjae leans over to Donghae’s ear and asks “High pain tolerance, captain?”

Donghae smiles, his whip-smart brain catching on to the reference. “Why, yes.”

“Then I expect you can keep quiet?” Hyukjae didn’t even wait for an answer as he withdraws his fingers and replaces it with his dick. He watches Donghae’s hand shoot forward to cover his mouth as Hyukjae slowly sinks himself down to the hilt. Donghae is _tight_ , and even if he’s done it before it certainly doesn’t feel like it has been recent. Hyukjae allows themselves a few moments to adjust, his innately considerate nature driving him to bend forward and leave soft kisses on Donghae’s shoulder and up to his neck. It was worth it though, as Donghae sighs and leans towards Hyukjae, his head turning to seek a kiss that Hyukjae didn’t think twice about giving him.

They stayed kissing lazily for a good minute or two until Hyukjae feels Donghae slowly rolling his hips. Hyukjae’s hands gripped Donghae’s pelvis then, steadying the man as he slowly moved to thrust in and out of his commanding officer.

It didn’t take them long to find a rhythm that works for both of them; with Hyukjae thrusting and Donghae meeting him halfway. At some point, Donghae even lifts his left leg and rests his knee on the desk, and that gave Hyukjae a better purchase as he hooks a hand under Donghae’s elevated thigh and fucks into him in a more punishing pace now that the man had adjusted.

Donghae, his calm, poised and brilliant commanding officer, is gasping under him with a hand still firmly covering his mouth to muffle his moans. Hyukjae can feel the desk shaking as he drives his cock deeper and harder into Donghae. The other man is clearly getting driven over to the edge as much as Hyukjae as his free hand stretches over the desk in search for a better handle, so Hyukjae doesn’t slow down; keeps thrusting and slamming their hips together over and over. He was past trying to be fancy and only focused on getting them off. When he starts feeling Donghae tightening around him, Hyukjae takes it as a sign that he’s coming, and his hand automatically moves itself to stroke Donghae’s dick and bring him to an orgasm.

It didn’t even take him long. Maddeningly enough though, Donghae came with his hand still firmly closed over his mouth, muffling his moans. The way his strong thighs trembled as he came gets Hyukjae going harder, the heat in his belly coiling tighter and tighter with every thrust. Donghae looks over his shoulder again, and fuck, he’s completely debauched. Hyukjae’s hand moved on its own again, taking the palm covering Donghae’s mouth out of the way as he cups the captain’s chin and hooks his thumb inside, which Donghae obediently sucked with his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

That does it. Hyukjae didn’t suppress the waves of his own orgasm rising higher and higher, and Donghae is moaning a little louder now, and he let himself go. He falls over as his own orgasm hits him, his teeth latching themselves on Donghae’s shoulder and biting hard. For the first time, Donghae cries out, his groan ringing in the small confines of his office.

When he comes down from the height of it all, Hyukjae tries to steady himself on his feet as he pulls out of Donghae. There’s a bin under the desk where Hyukjae throws the used condom out of habit. There was no way he can be expected to stay vertical after this, so he allows himself to collapse on his commanding officer’s big chair; closing his eyes as he tries to catch his breath.

The feeling of someone watching him was ignored until it’s unnerving to continue doing so. After a few moments, Hyukjae opens his eyes and finds Donghae facing him; his back heavily leaning on the desk for support. He was smiling again; that same, annoying amused grin with the familiar mischievous eyes to boot.

“The leather of that seat will stick on your ass.” Donghae says, sounding far too satisfied.

“God, you’re really such a fucking dickbag.” Hyukjae cursed.

Donghae gives him a questioning look before leaning to pull another drawer and taking tissue paper to wipe the cum running down his desk. “I hope you’re not expecting an improvement in my evaluation.”

Hyukjae snorted; giving the man attitude as last resort for defense mechanism because he can hear the back of his head getting dumbfounded that he’s just fucked his commanding officer on a busy day. “I don’t really know what to expect from you.”

“That a good thing or a bad thing?” Donghae is already moving to gather his clothes, slipping his boxers back on with his pants.

 “It doesn’t matter.” Hyukjae tears his eyes off his commanding officer’s body and tries to move about on the chair as dignified as he could manage with his ass sticking to the leather. “I don’t really like you, anyway.”

Donghae only hangs his shirt and uniform on his forearm, not bothering to wear them as he sits back down on his desk. “So you keep saying,” he agrees. “You never said why, though.”

Why, indeed. “Our commanding officer was replaced by someone with a lower rank, you’re detached and impersonal. You don’t even bother trying to get along with the platoon until recently.”

“Well, in my defense, I was only sent here temporarily until they find a fitting leader for your platoon.” Donghae answers simply.

Hyukjae tries and fails to hide his surprise as he looks over his captain with wide eyes. “You’re leaving?” Donghae doesn’t reply; only stares back at Hyukjae as if waiting more of his reaction. And while Hyukjae claims repeatedly to not like Captain Lee Donghae, the man is still competent and extremely patient. This platoon has done him wrong several times already, but they still haven’t seen the end of his patience. He’s… a good leader. “You haven’t been here long,” Hyukjae added weakly; too startled to even attempt a better choice of words.

For the first time, Hyukjae sees Donghae self-conscious and reluctant.  Hyukjae holds his breath; his eyes fixed on Donghae’s. “Have they found you a place to transfer to?” Donghae only shakes his head, not bothering with words. “Do you want to leave?”

“Do you want me to?” Donghae asks, if a little breathless. It was frankly uncharacteristic of the man to sound so small and timid, even if the rest of his face betrays none of the emotions that his voice did.

“I won’t be the most impartial person to ask that,” Hyukjae replies stupidly, leaning back as if to emphasize his nudity. Partially, Hyukjae expected Donghae to snort and say a smart-ass comeback, but Donghae only breaks their stare, looking down and licking his lips. He straightened against his desk, his shoulders beginning to turn away from Hyukjae. Instantly, Hyukjae realizes that he has a very small window before Donghae closes himself off again and put up their divide as commanding officer and subordinate. His upper body shoots forward, his hand reaching Donghae’s wrist before he could think about it.

Donghae paused, eyes falling on the hand wrapped around his wrist before looking at Hyukjae. “Lieutenant?”

The divide between them is already back and established, Hyukjae realizes, but he also realizes that he’s more affected by this news now that he’s not trying to deny it. He tugs, reluctant and anxious, but Donghae humors him, probably more confused than anything else. When Donghae was close enough, Hyukjae’s already past considering his good sense and professionalism. He already has his other hand on Donghae’s waist, pulling the man into his lap.

“Are you trying to convince me to stay with the promise of sex?” Donghae sits himself across Hyukjae’s lap, his mirth dancing across his face, and Hyukjae doesn’t fight the sigh of relief as he buries his face against Donghae’s neck.

“If it’s just upon me I’d like it if you stayed.” Hyukjae says hurriedly, practically breathing the words into the crook of Donghae’s neck. He feels hands grasping his shoulders, and he tries to resist at first, but Donghae says his name, and Hyukjae tightly shuts his eyes as he allows himself to be pushed back against the chair.

There’s a palm cupping his cheek all of a sudden, then a thumb running across his mouth. “That’s not fair.” Donghae simply says.

Hyukjae finally gathers enough of his courage to open his eyes, and when he finds Donghae looking at him tenderly Hyukjae thinks he still has courage to spare. “You’ll rise among the ranks with us just the same, if not faster. We’re elite unit, and you work well with us. I’m sure the top brass already figured that out after the stunts I pulled on the field. Look, I don’t know where us sleeping together fits into that, but even if this is a one-time thing, my opinion still stands.”

Oddly, Donghae laughs, short and astonished. “You look like you’re standing in front of a firing squad.”

“You drive me up the fucking wall,” Hyukjae’s head falls against the back of the chair, exasperated. Apparently, Donghae can switch to soft to sharp faster than a bullet.

“They’ve given me a choice, it’s all up to me in the end.” Donghae says, and Hyukjae hits him on his bare chest. “Ouch, what the hell?” Donghae rubs the heel of his palm on the spot where Hyukjae struck him.

“You should’ve started with that!”

“We were having a moment! I didn’t know how to throw it in!”

“We were?” 

Donghae and Hyukjae spent a few moments staring at each other, before Donghae groans and sprawls across Hyukjae’s lap, like a sitting-down version of bridal carry. “You are so fucking dense, Lieutenant.”

“Hey, you were the one who told me that I don’t know your motivations and I basically cannot predict you to save my life.” Hyukjae says defensively, though his arms are wrapped around Donghae’s torso and behind his knees, supporting his weight.

Donghae simply sighs, shaking his head while facing the ceiling. “The sex is fantastic, so maybe you really can’t have it all.” He murmurs, more like he was talking to himself than Hyukjae. “But you’re right, about the gains if I decide to stay, and I ran through my chances more times than I’d like to admit. So yeah, I’ll stay. With you at the helm this platoon is going to hell.”

“I’m not that bad!”

“You almost got me killed!”

“And you whipped my ass.”

Donghae blinks, his head turned towards Hyukjae, then narrows his eyes. “And you got hard and came in my hands. I’m not apologizing.”

Hyukjae snorts. “Of course, you won’t be _you_ if you do.”

“And you know me now?” Donghae sports that same, amused upturn of his lips again, but strangely this time, Hyukjae feels fondness bloom in his chest.

“Just a little better,” Hyukjae answers, pulling Donghae by the torso and kissing him.


End file.
